Thief's Sorrow
by Lelouch Vi Freaking Britannia
Summary: Bakura and Yami aren't the only Spirits of the Millennium Items, enter Hathor and her Hikari, Naomi. But what's Hathor's and Bakura's past all about anyways. Lame summary, better story inside.


Yami Bakura stopped right there in front of the store. He wasn't interested in the store but the girl in front of it. She had the palest, whitest hair with the most brightest purple eyes. Her round face had an almost pale complexion and in his opinion, was beautiful. But it was for a different reason. Bakura, though corrupted, knew her before, at least her past life that is.

"Um do you need something, Ryou?" She smiled as she spoke, her voice inviting and cheerful. _Almost forgot, she goes to Hikari's school._

"No, not really. Naomi, was it?" He made it his best to act completely like his host. She looked at him with confusion.

"Ryou, we're neighbors. You should have my name by now." This remark startled Bakura. _Think of something, quick!_

"Oh I'm sorry, it just the tournament and all…"

"Oh I completely understand. But I was one of the finalists." _Crap! Maybe she won't figure it out… _His attention went to her neck and was startled by what he saw. The Millennium Tauk was wrapped around her neck, making him remember what happened between the two souls.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You unloyal slave! I'll have your head for that!" The past came to him as he remembers that time. There was a young girl with the same skin tone as any Egyptian with pale white hair with the brightest purple eyes anyone could have ever had. She wore a simple ragged dress that tried its best to cover her up. Tear streamed down her face as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry Master. I promise it won't happen again." Her master however was not fully believing.

"Your promises are nothing but the wind. 100 whippings."

"Please! I promise I won't do it again! Ra knows the truth in my words!" Then a boy about her age comes, having messy white hair and a much darker purple eyes. The boy rushed to her aid, but the master won't let anybody interfere with her.

"You ignorant boy! You know better than to let yourself be involved with a slave, especially one who's disloyal and a liar." The boy looked at her, his eyes looking for something in hers.

"She was trying to feed the orphans. What's bad about that?" The master then walks to the slave, lifting her head up by her hair.

"It was MY food and therefore MY slave must be punished. Now then, 100-"

"I'll buy her off of you!" The request both startled the boy and the slave owner. The idea, however, filled the girl with a beacon of hope. Maybe he'll be much nicer to me.

The owner stood there for a while before coming to a conclusion. "She ain't worth anything, have her for free." He let go of her and walked away, never to be seen again. The girl quickly fell, crashing into hot sand. The boy rushes to her and hold her in his arms. _At least I'm able to save her from that man._

"What's your name?" the boy asked, eager to talk to his new friend.

"A-aonin, new master," she studdered. He looks at her with friendliness and helps her get up.

"My name's Bakura. Please, do not call me your master, for you are free now." Her eyes widened at her statement.

"F-free? Only me? Not Mama or Papa, me?" She quickly smiled and hugged Bakura. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm free!" He was surprised at her gesture but smiled back at her.

"No need, really. Aonin, do you live somewhere around here?"

"I don't have a home anymore. My family works for him as slaves but not me! If it's no troubles, may I live with you?" He nodded his head as she ends the hug and follows him to her new home. Kul Elna.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ryou, are you alright?" The question snapped Bakura back to reality.

"Yeah, well I have to find Yugi. See you later." He turns to go, leaving Naomi behind.

"I wonder why Ryou left."

_**I told you already, Ryou is dangerous to be around with.**_ Her own Yami and Spirit of the Millennium Tauk, Hathor, appeared as a spirit by her side. _**You mustn't get too close to him or less you'll end up like me and Yami.**_

"Hathor! Ryou would never do such a-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence as a vision appeared. She couldn't tell much but it involved Bakura and Yami. "Why does this seem so familiar, Hathor?"

_**I cannot tell you. If I tell you, you'll tell the Pharaoh and that's not the way for him to complete his challenge.**_

"But this involves Yugi too!" She starts running to her apartment building as Hathor is unwillingly dragged with her.

_**What are you doing?**_

"I have to save Yugi and the others. I need to see Ishizu." Hathor became stunned by her response.

_**But Ishizu is back in Egypt. There's no way you could-**_

"I'm going there. It's not only my will, it's also the Tauk as well. You know you want to see her again."

_**That's only because of my past.**_ She smiled and gave Naomi a thumbs-up. _**I believe in you, bocchan. If there has to someone who can do it, it's you, Yami, or Yugi.**_

"Thanks. I'll need it." Hathor remained silent. _I mustn't tell bocchan what happened. _Her memories went back to when she was still alive.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Bakura!" A now happier Aonin yelled to Bakura, who turned and smiled. "Bakura, your mother's calling you!"

"Tell her I'll be ready. Aonin looked at the scenery." He patted a seat next to him. She followed his order and sat next to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Bakura, I wish this could last."

"What do you mean, Aonin? When I'm old enough, I promise to help yo-" He tried to finish but she cut him off.

"But there's a feeling that somethings going to happen. Bakura, when dusk falls, hide in the cellar." He wanted to argue but he could deny her amazing ability to sense the future._ I wish moments like this can last until we die._

He nodded his head and looked around. "We have to get going now. You know how Mother is."

"I wish she was like my mother... My mother wasn't really my mother, you know? She found me floating on the Nile, claiming I was a child sent by Anuket. I don't know who my real mother is but I wish that I could see her." Bakura felt a wave of pity hit him. "Crud, it's almost dusk. Bakura, let's go!"

He nodded his head again and ran with Aonin who ran faster than him when he smelled something burning. She looked at the direction of the village with horror. "Bakura, let's go forward. I'll hide you and I'll find those who were responsible."

"Aonin, you shouldn't! I'll do i-"

"No! It's the least I could do for you for saving me!" He stop trying to argue, completely lost. She grabbed him and head straight towards the village. They had to dodge the royal guards here and there but finally they were able to reach the house. "The king's men. What are they doing here?"

Bakura did what Aonin told him and hid in the cellar before he heard something break and a body being thrown to the floor. "Hey, it's a little girl. Do you think she should join the others?"

"Send her to the High Priest. He'll know what to do with her." Her muffled screams could only be heard by Bakura, who wanted to scream her name but stop himself. As soon as they left, he got out of the cellar and went around the village without getting caught when he hear something. He go to the source of the sound when he made a gruesome discovery. People were just being thrown in a cauldron of boiling lava while Aonin was getting beaten senseless.

"Tell me, are there others?" A elderly man, cloaked in white robes, asked Aonin as she spit her blood out of her mouth.

She shook her head, "There isn't, your Holiest." _The High Preist, is that him?_The man looked at her with irritation and aimed to choke her, but before he could, a more powerful force seem to stop him, almost twisting his hand. He pulled his hand away, not believing what has happened to him.

"Men, take her with us along with the Millennium items." _Is that what they killed my village for? Just some items? I'll get my revenge, not only for the village, but Aonin!_He watched as they lifted her because she was too beaten, carried her off to the horses, and rode off.

Nothing could stop the tears of both Bakura and Aonin. _Bakura, you must live on!_

They ran the horses for hours before returning the Palace. There, Aonin closed her eyes, not wanting to see the cause of her death. Just then, High Priestess Anuket, named after the Nile Goddess, saw the commotion and went towards the guards. "Tell me, what are you doing to this poor girl."

"Can it. This girl meant to harm the High Priest and will be executed soon." Anuket goes up to Aonin and examines her very carefully. _Could she be? Another with powers?_

"You cannot harm someone with holy powers. This girl fits into that category. Tell him that I will take under my wing."

The guards were shocked by her proclamation. "But you're already having trouble with your other apprentice, and besides what makes you think she has these said powers?"

Anuket turned her attention to Aonin as her dark hair spill out of her headdress a little. "Now, why were you captured, young child?"

Aonin looked at her with some tears."I was at the meadows because I had a bad premonition about the incident. He came up to me but I didn't want to die that moment. I think I hurt him without touching him."

"You think? You almost broke his hand you little…" One of the guards spoke.

_Just as I thought._"I will take her under my wing along with Isis. Make sure the Pharaoh learns about this incident." She helped the girl get up and led her into the temple. "Now tell me, what's your name?"

"Aonin." And with that, the Priestess' eyes grew wider. _I saved... my lost daughter?_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hathor, are you alright?" The voice of Naomi snapped Hathor to her current position, in Japan with Naomi as her Hikari. _Poor girl, I wish I could tell her._

_**Nothing bocchan, I'm just having some… anyway what is it?**__**  
**_  
"I got the tickets already and I'm all set to go. You're sure you're not sick? You looked very pale just now."She stretched out her hand and Hathor took it and pressed it against her own.

_**Bocchan, if this all goes well, will you miss me? **_Naomi became shocked at Hathor's words.

"I know that if we succeed in bringing all the Millennium items together that you and Yami will be able to go to the afterlife. I understand completely." _Still, I'll miss you, Hathor._

_**I know it will be hard but you must understand this. Yami and I, along with Bakura, are no longer a part of this world. We have long since past, leaving only relics like the Millennium items behind as a sign that we fought a great battle among each other. **_She nodded her head at the words of her Yami.

"Alright." And with that, she rushed to the airport.

* * *

**~And this is what happens when you get bored on a road trip to Santa Ana. Anyways, thanks for reading! **


End file.
